


Dioscuri

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Humping, Extremely Underage, Family Sex, Group Sex, Implied Kidnapping, Implied Mpreg, Incest, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Possessive Laura, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Versatile Derek Hale, nonconsensual turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 31 - Any combination of the above!Talia finds the perfect mate for her son after discovering he's more special than she realized initially.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Laura Hale, Derek Hale/Original Dog Character(s), Derek Hale/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Laura Hale/Talia Hale/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Talia Hale, Everyone/Everyone
Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502177
Comments: 11
Kudos: 503
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Dioscuri

**Author's Note:**

> Dioscuri: In Greek mythos, the Dioscuri were the twin brothers Castor and Pollux. For the purposes of this verse, Dioscuri refers to a dual-natured werewolf, one who exhibits the traits and physicalities of both Alpha and Omega, in essence - someone who has the twin extremes within them.

When Talia came home with the boy one night, nobody questioned it. She was their alpha, after all. Derek could hear his parents talking that first night, voices hushed against prying werewolf ears, but that was as far as any discussion went. The next morning, she introduced him to the family, said his name was Stiles and that he was joining the pack. He was so very young, younger than Derek's youngest brother even, and quiet. There was a heady scent of grief and fear lingering on him for most of the first day, the boy clinging to Talia until she gave in and let Peter handle the household so that she could cuddle him on the sofa. Derek wasn't surprised to scent his mother's milk on the air - she'd been pupped during the heat by either him or his father, and she'd been leaking since then. He was surprised when he passed through the living room and saw the boy latched onto her tit though.

"Isn't he a little old for that mama?" Talia just shook her head at him, petting over the boy's hair.

"Were you too old for it last month?"

"That's different."

"For now." Derek sent her a puzzled look but she waved her hand as if to wave away his questions. "And he's just past four - maybe a little too old, but he's grieving and this gives him comfort."

Derek couldn't help but sit and watch, listening to how the boy's heartbeat was slowing as he calmed, scenting the lessening of the grief in the air around them. Talia kept him cradled to her chest, helping him shift when one tit ran dry so he could keep suckling from her. Derek could smell the growing arousal wafting from her, didn't bother trying to pretend he wasn't getting hard in his shorts, hole starting to prickle as it began to slick lightly, mind drifting back to his heat and the burst of milk on his tongue when he'd spent time sucking on his mother's tits.

He knew his mother didn't miss his reactions, watched her brow arch before she resettled herself, her legs sliding open and her dress shifting up to reveal her bared pussy. She kept one hand on the boy, holding him snuggly, and slipped the other down between her legs, sliding fingers into herself. She had to go slow so as not to jostle the boy, but Derek could see the twitching of her pussy as she got closer to the edge, hear the quiet squelching of her fingers as she rocked them in and out of herself, smell the sharp tang of her own slick. He was surprised when she stopped before she came, her fingers lifting to pinch and twist at her free nipple, leaving it slick with her own juices. He was less surprised when she nuzzled the boy before encouraging him to switch tits again, his own mouth watering as he watched those small lips latch onto the nipple flavored now with his mother's pussy slick. The boy didn't even flinch at the taste, just sucked harder, his small cheeks hollowing.

Derek had to fight back the urge to yank his pants open and go fuck his mother right where she sat. Had to fight the desire to press that tiny body between them as he fucked his mother senseless. He practically ran when he finally stood, unable to keep watching without doing something, past his father and sister, across the yard to the kennels. He lost his clothes along the way, diving into the pen of one of their most receptive bitches, barely letting her shift into position before he was shoving his cock into her, his thighs brushing against her furry hindlegs as he fucked her relentlessly. It was bare minutes before he was crying out as he began to come, his cock aching before it began to swell near the base. The bitch just relaxed into it, not trying to get away, and Derek circled his hips as much as he could, fingers dipping between his cheeks and pushing into his now slick ass as he pumped the dog full of his come, slumping over the bitch as his body twitched through the aftershocks.

A warm hand eventually drew his hand away from his ass, fingers massaging his wrist as it tingled from being stuck at an awkward angle. He felt too wrung out to even open his eyes, breathing still harsh from the sudden need and exertion. He groaned in pleasure when a wet mouth captured his soaked fingers, sucking his slick off of them until they were clean.

"Dioscuri."

"Hmmm?" Derek had heard what his father said, but didn't understand. He blinked his eyes open, turning his face toward Peter, trying to lift up off of the bitch.

"Dioscuri." Peter repeated the word, his hand reaching down and slipping between Derek's groin and the bitch, fingertips pushing into her furred pussy and pressing against the swelling at the base of Derek's cock. "Traits of the alpha and the omega. More special than we realized."

"I...huh?" Peter hushed him, free hand caressing the back of his head as he leaned forward, drew Derek into a kiss, tongue delving into his mouth.

"Don't worry son, your mother and I will explain once we go inside. She'll be thrilled. There hasn't been a dioscuri in so long, we thought it was a myth. She couldn't have brought Stiles to us at a better time."

***

Derek was encouraged to shower and get dressed in clean clothes once he'd finally been able to separate from the dog. Peter had gone to speak to Talia, the two of them locked inside their bedroom with the boy - Stiles - still clinging to her. Their voices never raised enough for Derek or his siblings to hear what was being said, but Laura joined him as soon as he was clean, her fingers tangling with Derek's as they went to wait in the living room. It always made their parents smile when they saw them together, and today was no exception when they were caught making out by the time Peter and Talia finally emerged from their room. Laura was sprawled in Derek's lap, thighs spread wide over his, her pussy soaking their crotches through both of their shorts as they kissed fervently, his palms cupping her tiny tits, rolling her nipples between his fingers.

"Got bored waiting, I see." There was a curl of amusement in Talia's tone and they drew back from their kiss slowly to look at their mother, Derek shrugging and Laura blushing sheepishly.

"I know you said we can't fuck, but you didn't say we couldn't do this."

"Well, technically you can fuck too - you just have to give him that pretty ass of yours only, and we didn't think either of you would be able to stick to that rule. But you can do this," Peter's hand waves at their current state as he takes over for Talia, "as long as both of your pants stay on." They'd known they weren't in trouble, hadn't bothered to separate, and Laura had kept grinding her sopping pussy against Derek's shorts-clad erection throughout their dad's little speech. Derek shifted his hands when Peter finished talking, slipping Laura's shirt up and off, baring her barely developing tits to the cool air, making her shiver before he leaned forward and flicked his tongue over a nipple. All of their nostrils flared when it made her pussy gush out more slick.

"Fuck, Der, lemme have your fingers, please." Derek's eyes drifted to his parents, waiting until his mother nodded before he pushed aside his sister's shorts and panties, shoving three of his fingers inside of her, rocking his body up in a mimicry of fucking as she ground down to meet them. Her back arched and he took the opportunity to latch onto her tiny tit, teeth nipping before he sucked hard, feeling her pussy constrict around his fingers. Neither of them noticed that Stiles had come in with his parents until Talia is settling him on the sofa next to them. The boy clearly has no idea what's going on, but Talia's gentle pressure on his head is encouraging him towards Laura's free tit, and she gasps aloud when he latches on, an arm reaching around to hold him to her.

There's some maneuvering after that, Talia helping Laura shift back some so the boy can be moved into Derek's lap, his small butt pressing against Derek's hard cock. Derek has to release his mouth from his sister's chest, but his fingers keep pumping up into her as he watches Stiles suckle her chest. He can smell frustration mounting in the boy as he fruitlessly tries to get milk from her. His mother must smell it too because she quickly bares her own chest, leaning over Laura so that her tits bracket her face, and she begins to pinch the nipple just above the boy's mouth, her milk trickling over Laura's shoulder and over her small chest, the boy making a hungry noise when some finally slips into his mouth. Derek watches a little jealously as Laura turns her head to suck at Talia's free tit.

"Your father told me about your knot Derek." Talia's voice snaps his attention away from his sister's mouth. "Dioscuri were a myth - a wolf that was both alpha and omega, able to breed and be bred. Male omegas can't have pups normally, but a dioscuri…"

Talia's voice held a hint of awe, the edges of her irises glowing red.

"You're the perfect marriage of alpha and omega. Your body is ripe to grow the pack. And you can control it. You didn't know you could get pregnant, so you didn't, but you can choose it, if you want. You can allow your body to accept it. Your knot will guarantee the siring of pups too - there's always a chance with any fucking of a fertile host, but with you there will always be a guarantee if you want it to happen. The pup in my belly is most certainly yours, given what we know now. Flash your eyes for me baby, let me see."

Derek's fingers were still pumping in his sister, his hips giving little hitching grinds against the ass of the boy in his lap, mouth watering from the heady scents of lust and milk on the air. It wasn't hard at all to let his eyes flash and shift, his mother's pupils eating up her irises at what she saw.

"Beautiful. Such a bright shade of green baby." Talia turned her grin on Peter and his father moved up behind her. Derek could hear the slide of her dress as Peter shifted it off her body, letting it slip to the floor, could hear the squelch of his father's cock as he slid it into Talia's wet pussy. "We're going to make you the perfect mate baby. You'll have Laura one day too, but you need a mate now, one who won't be missed if you slip up and impregnate them."

It took Derek too many seconds to catch on, to follow Talia's gaze to the boy in his lap. When he did, his eyes widened and his mouth opened.

"He's so young, barely-"

"Can you say you don't want him? I can smell you Derek. You've been watching him since he arrived." And Derek couldn't deny the pull he'd felt, couldn't deny that he had been wishing that there were no clothes between them from the moment the boy was put into his lap, his small ass set right on Derek's cock. He'd give nearly anything to be able to part those tiny cheeks and thrust his way into the boy, to fondle his undeveloped cocklet and balls. His mother must have seen the realizations he was having because she smiled, petting Laura's back and encouraging her to move off to the side. Stiles was only disoriented for a moment before Talia was kneeling up in front of him, offering her tit for him to keep suckling. 

"Peter, I need your help." They must have discussed it before, because Peter was sliding his hands up the boy's sides, claws gently cutting away his clothing and then sliding them from his body. Derek's cock leaked precome as the boy was bared in his lap, and he dutifully lifted his hips when hai father's hands sliced his own clothing to pull it free. Stiles' heartbeat kicked up when Derek's wet cock slid along his small cleft, Talia pushing him back gently until his cheeks were spread open around it. Derek fought his instincts to shift the angle and force his way into the tiny, hot hole he could feel, digging his claws into the cushions.

"Shhh darling, don't worry. Weren't not going to hurt you. Relax." Talia's voice was soothing, infused with the alpha push. Derek was surprised when the boy relaxed, his jaw working as he kept sucking on Talia's tit, practically guzzling down her milk. He'd never seen the alpha influence extend to a human, but maybe it was because she'd taken the boy in as family. "Be ready son, the change will come on him fast. And if we want him to be an omega, you'll need to be inside him as it finishes."

Derek could only swallow and nod, his mind racing ahead to imagine what it will feel like when he parts Stiles' cheeks for real, when he's able to slide his cock deep inside that small body. Talia brushes her cheek over the boy's head before she leans down, one hand lifting her tit to keep the boy in place as her lips rub across his neck. Derek sees the flash of fang before she bites down, feels the shudder of Stiles' body as the pain registers through the alpha influence. Stiles whimpers softly, the copper tang of blood permeating the air, a small trickle running down his back as Talia's fangs dig deep. Stiles' heart slows, almost stops, before it begins to race. Derek can practically hear the zip of his blood through his veins, can smell the sharp scent of wolf on the air.

Talia gasps when she finally releases her fangs from Stiles' neck, her body rocking as Peter thrusts into her harder, back straightening again as she releases her tit. She cries out as Stiles sucks harder, tiny fangs emerging to scrape at her skin, and then focuses her gaze on Derek. Derek can feel the slight dampness over his cock, looks to his mother.

"Just the tip, just get it right against his hole. You'll have to mark him, put your fangs in here," she lifts a hand to the opposite side of his neck from her bite, "make sure you mark with intent."

Talia doesn't have to spell it out for Derek to understand. He needs to give the boy a mating bite, to claim Stiles as his. It's not a hard decision to make, his fangs itching as the scent of new wolf grows, his cockhead just teasing against that oh so tight hole. He presses a soft kiss to Stiles' neck before opening his mouth wide, growling as his fangs slice through the delicate skin. There's a sudden flood of slick between the boy's cheeks and Derek barely has to shift his hips before his cockhead is pushing past the tight rim and shoving in deep. He whines low in his throat as he's surrounded by tight tight heat, thinks maybe he muffles out the word 'mine' when he bottoms out. He reaches a hand around the slim body in his lap, palm pressing to Stiles' belly, feeling the slight bulge of his cockhead, and he growls again possessively.

"Laura wait!" Talia's voice is sharp, drawing his attention, and Derek finally releases Stiles' neck from his teeth, jerking his hips in short thrusts as he turns to look for his twin. Her eyes are glowing blue, a snark on her face.

"Derek's mine, not his!" Her words are possessive, angry, but her voice sounds wrecked, hollow. Derek doesn't fight his instincts, grabs her hair and rags her over, twisting her head to bare her throat before he bites down, marking her the same way he'd marked Stiles. He can feel when it takes, her body melting into the bite, a connection snapping into place between them all. Laura whimpers when he releases her, face twisting so she can press a kiss to his hand before she slides back and around. Derek hums in approval when she begins to nose at Stiles' cocklet, her mouth opening so she can drag her tongue over it, he pets her flank when she opens wide and starts sucking the boy. He's far too young to even get hard, but he smells like contentment anyhow. Derek watches Peter's hand reach around his mother, makes another approving noise when he starts to finger Laura, the scent of his sister's lust and happiness growing now that she's been claimed too.

Talia is gazing at them proudly as Peter fucks her, one hand playing with her clit, the other reaching between Derek's legs, fondling his fat balls before dipping lower so she can press her fingers in his ass, rubbing at his prostate. It drives him faster, both of his hands moving to hold onto Stiles' hips, fucking the boy down onto his cock as he thrusts up. He can feel the knot swelling at the base of his cock sooner than he expected.

"That's right baby, give your new mate his prize, spread his little hole around your knot, fill him up." Derek's hips stutter and then he's whining as his knot starts to inflate. Stiles is squirming on his lap, snuffling whines coming from him as Derek pulls him down, forcing the knot past his tiny rim and locking them together. Derek slides one hand around, cupping Stiles' belly, feeling the way it's slowing swelling as his cock pumps come deep into the boy, making it seem like he's pregnant with it. Derek barely has the thought before he knows Stiles will be, that he failed to stop himself from making it so. The thought makes his cock spurt a few more times, imagining this tiny boy swelling with his pup, his chest growing to accommodate milky tits just like his mother's has. It sparks something possessive in him, a desire to spread his seed even more, and he knows without a doubt that he'll be defying his mother, his alpha, because he's going to knock Laura up too, make sure he plants a child in his sister soon so that his offspring will grow up together. 

Derek has to bury his face between Stiles' shoulder blades, eyes scrunched up tight to hide the flared glow as he thinks about all of them being pregnant at once. He's going to make it happen, but he can't tip them off. He's going to let himself get pregnant too, now that he knows it's possible. It won't be hard at all to get his father to fuck him, even outside of a heat, not after today. He's going to do exactly what his kind were made for, he's going to swell the pack in one season, grow his family bigger than it's been in decades. His cock gives one final, feeble spurt as he thinks about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
